I'm With You
by Silverflare07
Summary: Sonfic to "I'm With You". Set between Apt 1&2. RS.


**Title: **I'm With You

**Author: **qtloveskittles

**Summary: **Song fic to "I'm With You" set between Apt 1 & 2. R/S!

**Dedication: **I dunno...you!

**Author's notes: **none.

**Extra info: **This takes place between Apt. part 1 & 2. It's an idea that's been floating around in my head for a while. I just decided to get of my lazy butt and write it.

**Stuff you need to know:**

" " –speech

          _italics _–thoughts

          **_bold italics _**–song

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

~*~

I'm standing on a bridge 

**_I'm waitin' in the dark_**

**_I thought that you'd be here by now._**

****

Starfire ran out into the rain. Raindrops mingled with tears in the cascading rivers running down her cheeks. She didn't know where she was going but she had to go somewhere. Somewhere were Robin was still with them, still there to explain these confusing things to her. Why? Why had he disappeared? Had Cinderblock really been too much for him to handle?

She ran into the night stopping when she reached a small bridge in the park. It was pitch black so she couldn't see anyone and no one could see her. That was good. There was only one person she needed right now and he was nowhere to be found.

_Robin... _

There's nothing but the rain 

**_No footsteps on the ground_**

**_I'm listening but there's no sound._**

****

She needed to hear his words of reassurance. He always knew how to cheer her up. And he always knew where to find her and when. He was good at that, he knew her better then anyone. He was her best friend. She listened almost hoping to hear the soft clunk of his metal shoes, coming to her. To hold her and tell her everything was going to be fine.

All she could hear was the rain.

_Where are you..._

Isn't anyone trying to find me 

**_Won't somebody come take me home_**

****

She was surprised her teammates hadn't followed her. They had been there when she had run out of the tower. They probably thought she needed time by herself. But how was she going to find her way home when she wasn't even sure where she was.

She had never felt more alone. Tears leaked out from behind closed eyelids and she fell to her knees, crying into her hands.

_Come and find me Robin..._

**_It's a damn cold night_**

**_Trying to figure out this life_**

**_Won't you take me by the hand_**

**_Take me somewhere new._**

****

Bitter wind whipped through her hair and Starfire shivered. What was going to happen to the titans now that Robin was gone? Last time they had almost split up. Would that happen again? She sniffled. Would she never see her friends again? When she got back would they tell her it was over, that the titans were finished.

She slammed a fist into the ground; her alien strength leaving cracks spreading like spider webs from beneath her fist. Why didn't Robin come back? Then he could explain what was going on. Why her heart hurt so much. The titans wouldn't have to split up and everything could be the same. Robin could take her away from this terrible feeling. She knew he could.

_Come and take away the pain..._

**_I don't know who you are_**

**_But I...I'm with you._**

****

A rustle in the trees above startled her. She bit back a scream and watched as a figure silently jumped down. Standing tall in front of her the person's face was masked by darkness. 

Figuring it was Beast Boy (he looked about that height) she just continued to sob into her hands. She hoped he would get the message. 'Go home, tell the others I'm alright, but please I need to be alone.'

The figure didn't leave. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. For some reason she felt secure in this embrace. But she knew immediately that it wasn't Beast Boy. She could just tell.

_Who are you..._

**_I'm looking for a place_**

**_Searching for a face_**

**_Is anybody here I know_**

****

Instead of feeling frightened the stranger's presence comforted her. It was like they were whispering sweet words of comfort even though they remained silent. All thoughts and worries seemed to melt away with the warmth of the person with her. 

The stranger was so different yet so... familiar. Like she had known them long ago. Or met them in a dream once. And even though she was certain she had never met this person, a part of her had to wonder.

_Do I know you..._

**_Cause nothing's going right_**

**_And everything's a mess_**

**_And no one likes to be alone_**

****

Things were wrong with the titans. Starfire knew that. Their leader and friend was gone and they had done all they could to find him and been unsuccessful. They were probably going to end up going their own ways and she would have to leave her first real friends.

But in this stranger's arms she couldn't worry. She could fear because her mind couldn't dwell on things like fear. They were too busy basking in the comfort of the other person...the familiar stranger. But Robin wasn't here and yet she realized

_I am not alone..._

**_Isn't anyone trying to find me_**

**_Won't somebody come take me home._**

****

This stranger had come to find her, to offer her the comfort she had so desperately needed. Her tears had all but stopped flowing and she felt better. 

She could even try and find her way home. Back to the tower. Because for now that's where her friends were so that was home.

_Thank you for finding me..._

**_It's a damn cold night_**

**_Trying to figure out this life_**

**_Won't you take me by the hand_**

**_Take me somewhere new._**

The bitter wind that had nipped at her skin before was more of a warm caress as she knelt there. Everything seemed to be better for the moment. She soaked up happiness for all it was worth. After all she was Starfire, she thrived on happy. As if reading her mind the figure spoke in a low whisper that was indistinguishable.

"You don't have to be happy all the time you know," His voice dropped to a whisper, "You're beautiful when you cry too."

Her stomach did a flip and she could feel a blush spreading across her face. This was the same feeling she had gotten when Robin smiled at her. The stranger placed a kiss atop her head then let go of her and stood up, running into the darkness before she could stop him. 

And for some reason she didn't need to. She could feel that things were better and would be fine in the end. Time just had to run its course. But for now it didn't hurt so much. Her familiar strange had helped ease the pain.

_Thank you...friend..._

**_I don't know who you are_**

**_But I...I'm with you_**

****

Robin watched from the shadows as Starfire walked home slowly. The rain had long since stopped. He licked his lips and found that they tasted like her strawberry shampoo. 

She didn't need to know who he was. All she needed to know was that he was a friend who cared. He had eased her pain and stopped her crying and just doing that had lifted his spirits. 

Things wouldn't stay this way forever. Star needed him and he needed her. So he would get back to her. One way or another.

_Don't worry Star; I'm always with you..._

~*~

Wow! I really like this one. I think it came out really well.

I know it probably sucks but oh well that's life.

R&R and tell me what you think. It's greatly appreciated. 


End file.
